Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a refrigeration appliance, and more particularly to a refrigerator comprising one or more slidable doors for providing an access to the interior of the refrigerator.
Background
The manufacturing of the freezer refrigerator may require a plurality of components be assembled. Each of the plurality of components may be manufactured with a predetermined tolerance. On the other hand, the components are typically assembled into the freezer refrigerator with minimum level of total tolerance. For example, the freezer door may need to be fully aligned with the enclosure of the freezer refrigerator without being protruded for aesthetic and operational viewpoints.
When the freezer refrigerator is under repair, one or more faulty components may be separately detached from the freezer refrigerator for repair or replacement. In one example, a broken or damaged sealing surface may need to be replaced with a new sealing surface, which may require disassembling the freezer door for an easy removal of the broken or damaged sealing surface and subsequently easy installation of the new sealing surface. When the new freezer door is reassembled after the new sealing surface is installed, the freezer door may not be fully aligned with other neighboring components due to the tolerance of the freezer door. For example, the freezer door may be distorted after assembled to the guide rail, and may not be fully slidable between an open position and a closed position, which would be undesirable for the operation of the freezer refrigerator and may result in the damage of the freezer door or abutting components. As such, the freezer door may need to be provided with an adjustment mechanism for maintaining the alignment of the freezer door relative to the freezer refrigerator.